Harlequin of Chaos
Harlequin of Chaos is a limited time Odyssey Event, and the thirty sixth in the series. It was scheduled to start on June 18, 2015 at 12:00 PM (PST) and end on June 21, 2015 at 7:59 PM (PST). Tenth Episode of the Mother Ark Story. __TOC__ Feature Changes * New Event UR (Her Majesty) Slave Queen Shantal is available before the start of the Event in the Ascension Saga Card Pack. Odyssey Skill Cards * Nameless Warrior Brute (UR) Test of Strength Card. Gives 2x the Items regardless of Skill level. Gives 3x the Items when evolved with maxed out Skill. * Slave Queen Shantal (UR) Boosts the number of Event Items acquired by up to 1.2x regardless of Skill Level. ** (Successor) Slave Queen Shantal (UR) 1.3x boost. ** (Unconcerned) Slave Queen Shantal (UR) 1.4x boost. ** (Burning Blade) Slave Queen Shantal (UR) 1.5x boost. ** (Black Knight) Slave Queen Shantal (UR) 1.6x boost. ** (Mercenary) Slave Queen Shantal (UR) 1.7x boost. ** (Lost Demon) Slave Queen Shantal (UR) 1.8x boost. ** (Elven Maiden) Slave Queen Shantal (UR) 1.9x boost. ** (Comrades) Slave Queen Shantal (UR) 2.0x boost. ** (Sovereign) Four's Leader, Shantal (UR EX) 4.0x boost. Story "I want to be turned into stone; not a flower, or even an insect..." Chus spoke with a fleeting smile. At her submissive words, Volker could only clench his teeth and stare at the floor of his tidy workshop. "But metal would be just as suitable, I believe." He speculated what trauma in her life had left her with such sad eyes as he attached the tubes to her body one by one. The gauges beside the table began to quiver, and when they reached their proper values, he asked his question once again. "So, you're certain you want to become inorganic?" "Hmhm, for someone so smart, you're rather dense. It's not what I'm made of that's the problem," Chus chuckled lightly with a hint of flirtation. Her reaction caused Volker's heartbeat to quicken and his rationality to slip. He could not be said to be familiar with romantic relations, but he was wholly aware of the sentiment Chus embraced, as well as how selfish and ridiculous it was. "I know. You mean you don't want emotions anymore. But the results on whether or not plants felt them were inconclusive, or so I recall." "They do. They must. I've heard leaves crying as the cabbageworms ate away at them." "You were merely projecting your own troubles upon them." "Hmph. If anyone here is inorganic, it's you," Chus said with narrowed eyes. The sudden memory of him being called "machine-lover" returned the front of his mind, and he laughed at the irony. Though it was once a sign of respect shown to he who had brought about astounding industrial progress, it was never more fitting an epithet, as the one he loved was this emotionless woman, partially mechanized with technology from the floating continent. It was roughly one month ago that a man approached Volker, wanting to make use of his unrivaled manufacturing prowess. The man spoke of "Types" created with information acquired from the continent, and he wanted to produce as many as possible. In the negotiation process, Volker soon surmised they were to be employed for war, yet the promise of gaining brand-new knowledge was irresistible. He reasoned that he would merely make the machines; their end use was of no concern. They shook hands and a partnership was immediately formed. And later that day, he met another: Chus, with an unusual request. "Make me beautiful..." At first, Volker was not interested in her motives, for she willingly provided him with the opportunity to test his newly acquired technology. Yet as the trials continued, he was captivated by her melancholic profile to the point that he had asked her without realizing. "I want to be turned into stone", came the reply, but Volker suspected she merely wanted to become inhuman rather than inanimate. He trembled with uncharacteristic rage, at the world which created one so forlorn, and himself for stealing away her capacity for emotion. Weakly shaking his head, he declared she was being illogical. "Why is that?" The fact that Chus lacked any concern for herself whatsoever bothered even his stoic self, her senselessness draining the color from his face. "Are you feeling all right, Volker?" "Chus, I'm sorry, but there's a small matter of business I must attend to. Tell that disagreeable jester that further tests will be on hold for the moment." Ignoring the shocked Chus' question, Volker left the workshop, leaving her alone. The "Star" had sown suicidal thoughts amongst the people of Neotellus. It was clear that the use of logic was no longer effective. Consequently, he decided he would devote himself to the urge to save at least one such morose soul. If it would deny him access to the fascinating new technology, then he would simply have to create it himself. Though it would serve as a challenge, it would be most worthwhile, for Volker was neither stone, nor flower, nor insect, but the most irrational creature: a human. ... You received a letter regarding an organization said to have obtained the technology of the invading Elvarran army. The text was concise and logical, yet you puzzled over it as if it were an abstruse tome. Though it was exactly the lead you had desired, its timing was suspiciously convenient. Your worrywart nature caused you to assume it would lead you into a trap. "What has you so troubled?" Elimval inquired, her index finger to her chin. Someone as bright and naive as her could never imagine your unease. The letter in your hands was essentially a request for help. A certain group had acquired the technology of the Mother Ark and intended to use it to build ghastly weapons of war, and the writer, in the thorough style of an engineer, pleaded for your aid in rescuing a woman who had volunteered to be a test subject. You stared at the ceiling of the inn, pondering whether or not to accept it at face value. The flickering light from the candles of the chandelier only filled you with greater apprehension. The more you thought on it, the more complicated it became until you could no longer make sense of anything. "What is there to worry about? If there's someone in trouble, we should go help them. We'll even learn more about whoever has the Mother Ark's technology, killing two birds with one stone"... or so you assumed Elimval would say. With a displeased look, she grumbled, "I'm not THAT simple-minded. Still, I don't see why you're so worried. We can't ignore it, even if it is a lie, and we won't know either way until we see for ourselves." Indeed, you had not considered that perspective. You nodded in assent and vowed not to underestimate Elimval any longer. Yvette still infirm, you were uncomfortable with her extended absence, yet your new companion had proved her worth on a number of occasions. Feeling a slight stiffness in your chest, you placed the letter on the table and rolled your head a few times. "If I'm concerned about anything, it's you, Hero." She suddenly leaned across and placed a hand upon your cheek with a worried expression. From such a close vantage point, you realized how adult she appeared despite her innocence, which reminded you that you had no knowledge of her age. "It's still swollen, it seems." After a bit of struggling, you managed to explain that it was a natural consequence of the blow you received from Yvette's father. Simply recalling his rage at your failure to protect his beloved offspring was enough to send shivers down your spine. Still, the mildness of the swelling was a sign he had pulled his punch quite a bit. One of his strength was more than capable of snapping femurs like twigs with his bare hands. While Elimval continued to rub your cheek with her smooth hand, you scowled at your own incompetence. "Oh dear, did that hurt? I-I'm so sorry!" She had apparently mistaken herself as the object of your dissatisfaction, another example of the unexpected problems her naiveté created on occasion. They expounded upon how she was also seemingly unaware of her own allure. Hoping she would become more self-aware with time, you explained yourself to bring her constant apologies to an end. Unsure as you were of how long it would take to become accustomed to the lack of your usual partner, you wanted to remember and learn from this experience as much as possible. ... "So you're the Hero..." A man in weighty goggles spoke to you in a low voice, obsessively checking his surroundings. You were in a sparsely occupied countryside pub, so no one was around to overhear your words regardless. The idle gray-haired bartender began wiping down the counter once again, further punctuating the desolation. The man, who had arrived past the appointed time, closely inspected your and Elimval's outfits, much like an engineer would. "Excuse me. I've heard much about you, yet your appearance did not fall within my expectations. I'm Volker." He extended his hand and you noticed it was covered in scars, also much like an engineer's would be. After exchanging pleasantries, you and Volker sat down while Elimval stood behind you. "Are you his friend?" "Yes, I'm his accompaniment!" "...Won't you have a seat?" "I'm used to standing!" "I see..." Though clearly not understanding, he snapped his gaze back to you. "Judging by your very presence here, it seems my request reached you." You nodded. The details of the meeting were all listed in the letter, and from that fact alone, you knew that Volker would be the one to divulge the details about the organization seeking the use the Mother Ark's technology for sinister ends. "I penned nearly the extent of my knowledge regarding the matter. From here, I would like to direct you to my workshop and help the woman in question." His posture was stiff and formal, like a knight before a king. Though you found it somewhat overmuch, you subconsciously corrected your own. "This town has seen much better days. Years ago, it used to be a thriving burg." Volker changed the subject as he glanced over the establishment. When you asked him what had happened, he appeared slightly sullen. "They all committed suicide at the behest of some warped cult. Completely illogical..." "D-did you say, 'suicide?'" Elimval gulped audibly. It seemed she possessed a strong dislike of the word, and you yourself furrowed your brow in shock. "I simply can't comprehend what would drive a human to kill themselves. Yet fear of the unknown is perfectly sensible, so you two are healthy." Unsure if his words were meant to be taken as a compliment, you scratched your head in embarrassment. You were somehow warming to his frank demeanor, as it also meant his request for help was genuine. "But why would they do such a thing?" "I haven't the slightest. Perhaps they were fools, or perhaps the inevitable happened and their sensibility lapsed. Humans are rather emotional creatures, and that truth hasn't changed since the dawn of time." Volker looked up, his gaze distant yet filled with passion, as if something was weighing upon his mind. "...Well, let's be off." Without so much as ordering a drink, he stood up and led you out of the bar. As you walked through the town, the dour townsfolk shuffled along the road like zombies. "This was my birthplace." You were unsure what spurred his statement, yet you could tell his voice was filled with a regret that he had aided whatever it was that drove its people to suicide. Epilogue Her eyes were unmistakably human, yet the warm light of life could not be seen within. You wondered if she gazed into an endless void whenever she closed her eyes. That was evidence enough to see that the woman, half-inorganic, no longer held emotion. The glint of steel clashed with her body's natural undulations. Her numerous gun barrels gave rise in your mind to the destruction she could wreak. You, Elimval, and Volker stood in awe of Chus, a fusion of flesh and metal --an abomination of nature. And by her side stood a grinning fool, his face daubed in white. Within the cramped, cluttered quarters, you recognized it would be difficult to escape harm should they become aggressive. With your companions at your back, you stared at the sinister man and his toy. "Righi... What have you done to Chus?" "Seems to me that'd be better question for yourself..." Righi spoke with a theatrical flair, ending his statement with an affected laugh. His eccentricity was immediately apparent, and each gesture of his was honed to mock and belittle. "I only finished the job, you see. But that wouldn't have been possible if your curiosity hadn't started it." Judging by what Volker had told you about his work on Chus, you agreed with the jester's logic, though it was plain that did not excuse his purpose. "You tinkerers are undoubtedly the worst. Mass murderers are refined gentlemen in comparison; at least they realize what they're doing is wrong. Your kind is responsible for making the weapons, but you escape the blame when others use them." Volker stepped out from behind you, his face showing no sign of perturbation. Perhaps he was accustomed to Righi's attitude, as he addressed him as an old friend. "Ah, but weren't you the one who told me there was no such thing as right or wrong?" "So I did! Thanks for refreshing my memory!" Righi snapped his fingers. Even his expressions of surprise were exaggerated. His laughter was somewhere between that of an innocent child and that of a malicious swindler. His tumultuous character seemed to reflect The Circle's sinister precept of "salvation through death," for they were equally nonsensical. "Anyhoo, I think you and Chus should go outside and... have a 'heart-to-heart,' so to speak." He then extended a finger towards you, indicating that he wanted a private conversation as well. Volker was unsure for a moment, but soon nodded in consent. "All right, Chus. Go out and play with Volker." No sooner had Righi given the command did Chus begin to amble with an unnatural, halting gait, past you and out the door. As he turned to follow, Volker told you: "If anyone can defeat him..." After lightly patting your shoulders, he disappeared through the door. You then turned to face Righi, who was waiting arms crossed. "I'd expect no less composure from one of the famed Heroes, but I can't seem to stop shaking in my boots..." You told Elimval to step back. As your gaze was fixed on Righi, you had to rely on her sprightly reply and distant footsteps to inform you she had moved to a safe distance. "I can see you're game, but I'm afraid to say you shouldn't expect much from me. I'm smart enough to know when I'm outmatched, and I don't think I stand a ghost of a chance against you." As much as you doubted his intentions, you attempted to be as convincing as possible in your own reply of agreement. Though you were not skilled in psychological warfare, you presumed that one as emotional as Righi would be incensed by verbal pugnacity. "Well, of course. It might not be obvious to you, but someone with your kind of power is pretty freaky. I'm not kidding when I say I got the jitters. To a normal person like me... you're a monster." "Normal" was the last word you would have used to describe a homicidal maniac, and combined with the memory of Volker's melancholy for his hometown, you grit your teeth in irritation. "Clean the wax out of your ears. I didn't force anyone into anything. Besides, how out of the ordinary is murder? I'm sure you could find someone who has taken a life in every sleepy backwater town. They'd be way more common than people who've saved the world." You were aghast at his sophistry. If this was how he truly felt, he must have experienced some horrific trauma at some point in his life. You were unsure of the truth, and whether or not to feel sorry for him. Through it all Righi maintained his melodramatics, one eyebrow cocked high, arms and legs crossed, and fingers in constant motion. He was every bit the appearance of a liar. "How can you find people who suppress their emotions so admirable? They sacrifice themselves, go through hardship and tragedy, all for the sake of their loved ones... That's not right. What's the matter with spending one's own life for their own pleasure?" Righi made a dismissive gesture and clicked his tongue. "Or are you taking advantage of others in order to fulfill your heroic ambitions? Because that would make sense to someone normal like me." He then licked his lips. Seeing that the conversation was making no progress, you forcibly changed the subject by asking about the marquis and The Circle. "I'm not going to spill the beans that easily. You're going to need to force that out of me." He produced a playing card from his jacket and began fiddling with it between his fingers. An edge brushed against the side of one, and a small drop of red appeared. It appeared his earlier statement about his reluctance to fight was nothing more than a fabrication. "No, I meant it. I don't think I could win against a monster. But, if you're going to demand a fight, then I'll have no choice but to oblige." Righi winked as he spoke like an ally of justice. His ceaseless buffoonery hid formidable confidence. As the battle commenced, you began to wonder which one of you was truly mad. ... The truth that emotions were something that cannot be completely suppressed affected Volker more than anything else. He had been born in a dilapidated mining town, detesting from youth its insularity that seemed not to bother the adults. They were complacent with the cycle of daily drudgery and evening drunkenness. He believed the world had no use for such people, and saw himself with his slavish devotion to technology as above them. However, he was mistaken. The nature inherent in all humans called for them to pursue happiness in their own way, and that could not be denied. It was Chus who helped Volker realize this, and he was determined to show his appreciation in some form. One of Chus' lead projectiles grazed his cheek and pierced the wall, leaving a smoldering hole. Volker was more familiar with her capabilities than anyone else, which was precisely why he wanted to avoid fighting her for as long as possible, inevitable thought it was. "Chus, open your eyes." There was no longer a need to dodge her bullets. Though it had appeared she had cornered him, she had lost all motivation. In the aftermath of their duel, the outer wall of the workshop now resembled an anthill. Fighting the dust and gunpowder smoke, Volker walked up to Chus. She was clearly bewildered, either by the fact that none of her shots hit their mark, or Volker's boldness, or the resurgence of her emotions. "Why...?" She was on the verge of tears as firing hammers clicked against empty chambers. Righi had said he had "finished the job," but Volker knew such a thing was impossible. He had been the one who had turned her to steel, and he knew that regardless of the unknown technology's powers, it could not extinguish her human spark. Faint as they may have been, her desires and emotions remained. They now stood face to face, and hers only displaying simple confusion. "Volker? What hap-...?" He cut off her words with an embrace. Though her metal body was cold, he could feel her soul burning deep within. "Volker, that hurts..." "Yes, because you're human. A tight embrace like this can hurt at times." "But doesn't this hard shell of mine hurt you as well? Maybe you shouldn't hold me so..." "Yes, it hurts. Because I'm a human, and not a machine." Chus was silent. Volker thought that perhaps she had understood his feelings, or at least pretended to do so. ... When you stooped down to inspect Righi's face, you found a warped, blood-stained grin spread across it. "Seems like I goofed... Someone normal like me couldn't even dream of defeating you." "H-Hero, I think any more would..." Elimval clung to your arm, likely thinking you would land another blow upon him. Gently freeing yourself from her grasp, you asked Righi once again. "Sorry, friend, but you know what we're all about... 'Salvation through death...' Just stick a fork in me already. It's what I deserve, right?" You tersely warned him not to scorn you. His wounds were only severe enough to temporarily incapacitate him, and you planned to contact the closest law enforcement organization to hand out the proper punishment. Even if it were self-serving, it was preferable to leaving him bound. Standing up, you followed Elimval to the door. "I really got under your skin there, didn't I?" You turned around to see the guffawing Righi clutching his stomach, crying from either the pain or the laughter. "You should hit up your friendly neighborhood informant. They'll tell you all about the crazy man going around, crushing cities and countries willy-nilly. He's one of the sources spreading around this salvation crap." When you asked him to clarify what he meant by "sources," he only replied with lunatic cackling. Unable to withstand its disparaging tone, you left the workshop. Chapters/Quests *Encountered every 25 levels after level 100. Individual rewards Item collection Victory count reward Final rankings Lucky ranking rewards Mega lucky ranking rewards Guild rewards Guild rankings Boss defeat reward Category:Odyssey Events Category:Harlequin of Chaos Category:Mother Ark Category:The Circle